Battle for Polyhex
Log Title: Battle for Polyhex Characters: Air Warriors, Energy Vampires, Starscream, Trans-Organics, Windshear Location: Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron Date: December 03, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Starscream and Windshear defend Polyhex from an influx of the Dweller's minions. Category:2016 Category: Dweller TP Category:Logs As logged by Dweller - Monday, December 03, 2012, 9:47 PM -------------------------------------------- Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron :Polyhex is a settlement that lies in equatorial Cybertron, where Kalis, the Torus States, Tarn, and the ruins of Crystal City surround it. The fortress Darkmount serves as Polyhex's capitol. Polyhex is in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons have held by the Polyhex for eons, and in time they have added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. Trans-Organics are swarming over the battlements, as more and more Decepticons are converted or killed, and the AA batteries begin to run out of ammunition and energy. Windshear is in the middle of a cluster of small neutrals that have been turned. He’s covered in mech fluid, there are sliced and diced mechs and their parts scattered around him and he’s adding to the junk pile in a serious and determined manner. Energy Vampires surrounds Windshear, moving in for the kill-and-revive-as-a-vampire.... again... Windshear sees the Vampires closing in on him. He bears his fangs without realizing it and his optics darken to black, "Back off." he rasps and continues to shred the neutrals that are still surrounding him though thinning out considerably. Energy Vampires don't answer as they close in on Windshear, and above, flying Trans-Organics continue to swoop down and snatch citizens, carrying them off to be devoured by the Dweller. Starscream comes onto the scene from the air, a squad of Gumby Seekers following him. He sees the TOs in the air and the group closing on in Windshear. The Air Commander brings his missile racks online. "Take out the ones in the air!" he orders and fires at the ones in the air. But he’s not interested in that per say. After the missiles deploy he descends and transforms quickly. Then he pulls his energy saber out of subspace and lunges into the fray. Air Warriors scatter in their formation and start shooting the TOs that are in the sky. >> Starscream strikes Trans-Organics with Missile. << One of the Trans-Organics explodes, dropping like a stone. However, more are drawn by the detonation, and quickly hone in on Starscream and his Air Warriors. Windshear hears Starscream and some other Seekers coming in and does a back handed swing with his left armblade the right one following behind it at the closest energy vampire coming in. >> Windshear strikes Energy Vampires with Armblades. << >> Energy Vampires misses Windshear with Sword. << Trans-Organics swoop down at Starscream, attempting to tear him apart as well. >> Trans-Organics strikes Starscream with Slash. << Starscream gets attacked by a couple of transorganics before he can swing on the energy vampire he had in his sights. He staggers back a bit, his chest shredded and 'bleeding'. Damage reports flood his HUD but he ignores it. Instead he spins on the mechs that clawed him and swings hard. >> Starscream strikes Trans-Organics with Beam-Saber. << Starscream radios to the seekers above, "Concentrate on stopping them from landing!" Air Warriors come back together in formation and open fire at once on the TOs trying to drop down and land. >> Energy Vampires misses Windshear with Bite. << >> Air Warriors misses Trans-Organics with Laser . << Windshear veers back from the bit and his optics glow a sick black, "Don't try me fool." he rasps and swings. >> Windshear strikes Energy Vampires with Armblades. << Trans-Organics hop and fly, tearing with their beaks and claws. Untrained but agile, they fight like wild animals. >> Trans-Organics misses Air Warriors with Bite. << >> Trans-Organics misses Starscream with Bite. << Air Warriors scatter at the incoming attack and then close in again and fire. Starscream turns and swings his saber wide straight across the energy vampires in front of him. He’s not aiming for anyone in particular, just trying to sink his blade into the first one it comes across. >> Starscream strikes Energy Vampires with Beam-Saber. << >> Air Warriors misses Trans-Organics with Laser . << Windshear turns and side kicks another energy vampire that’s trying to close on him from the side. He hasn’t withdrew his blades yet from the one and uses his body as a balance as he sends the side kick to the other one. >> Windshear misses Energy Vampires with Kick. << Trans-Organics flap and dodge the Seekers' lasers, diving in to latch on and try to drain their energy. >> Trans-Organics misses Air Warriors with Energy-Drain. << Energy Vampires split apart, some focusing on Windshear and others turning to attack Starscream. >> Energy Vampires misses Starscream with Slam. << >> Energy Vampires misses Windshear with Slam. << Starscream dodges to the left and snaps an arm cannon up firing all seemingly in the same instant displaying the speed he’s so well known for. >> Starscream strikes Energy Vampires with Null-Ray . << >> Energy Vampires temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Air Warriors split apart again and seem to swarm around the TOs. Then at once all start firing. >> Starscream strikes Trans-Organics with Ballistic . << Windshear dodge to the left in perfect sync with Starscream and raises an arm cannon not quite as fast as the Air Commander but impressive enough. His blade retracts as fast as the cannon powers up to fire and then the vampire mechs all fall down. The Zombie Seeker spins on Starscream. "Why did you do that? I was just getting into my rhythm!" Starscream gives Windshear a side glance as he looks up at the Seekers, "We don't have time for that or ID let you..." he says somewhat lightly. "Maybe next time." he looks back at the Energy Vampires. "They need to be electrocuted." and he starts adjusting his cannons. Windshear looks up in the sky as he listens to Starscream, "Don’t they need some help?" he looks at Starscream and to the energy vampires, "Electrocuted?" he doesn’t question it though and makes similar adjustments on his arm cannons. Windshear takes aim at the downed Energy Vampires, his own optics still glowing that 'infected' black but then he gets a brilliant idea and suddenly aims both of his cannons into the air and fires the electricity at the TOs. >> Windshear misses Trans-Organics with Laser . << Trans-Organics are riddled with bullets from the warriors in the air, although they manage to dodge Windshear's electrical attack. They leap onto the Air Warriors as they fly by, while others descend on Windshear, trying to peck out his optics. >> Trans-Organics misses Air Warriors with Bite. << >> Trans-Organics strikes Windshear with Bite. << Energy Vampires that were hit by the null ray immediately fall and twitch, their systems just as badly affected by the disruption as Bombshell and Mixmaster were. The others pause, staring at Starscream a moment before moving slowly towards him, arms raised. Starscream fires on the stunned energy vampires and thought his brother would be doing the same but notices him suddenly firing into the air instead. Well. his idea was good but, oh slag the null ray has worn off on some and he realises he might be in trouble. He none the less shoots the ones down hoping to get them out of the fight one way or the other >> Starscream strikes Energy Vampires with Laser . << Air Warriors continue their attack more desperate than ever to stop the TOs since at least one has landed and is attacking their superiors >> Air Warriors strikes Trans-Organics with Ballistic . << The Zombie Seeker's shot misses but considering right as he went to fire he had to dodge an incoming TO, that will be his excuse for missing. But the searing pain in one of his optics takes up all his thoughts as he is slammed back by the TO trying to shred his face. Now see, Windshear is vain, as vain as someone else though he’s more subtle about it. But not when some TO is on. his. face. He ignores the loss of sight in the one optic and he wrestles with the mech he bears his fangs. And in one smooth move he lunges for the TOs neck. >> Windshear strikes Trans-Organics with Vampire-Bite. << Trans-Organics are blasted off the Seekers, as one is grabbed and bitten by Windshear. The Dweller's sweet sweet energon fills Windshear's systems, and again he feels the rush of being one of the Dweller's slaves, and the strong need to kill... recruit... serve... The rest of the Trans-Organics are severely wounded, and in desperation they begin simply dive-bombing the Seekers, attempting to smash them down into the ground and free the one Windshear is eating. >> Trans-Organics misses Air Warriors with Bash. << >> Trans-Organics misses Windshear with Bash. << The remaining energy vampires move in on Starscream, trying to smash him with sheer weight of numbers. >> Energy Vampires strikes Starscream with Smash. << Starscream somehow miscalculates how fast the Energy Vampires are closing in and before he can disengage his fire on the ones down he’s suddenly slammed back to the ground by the ones remaining. In a split second panic mode takes over (his flight/fight instinct is really well developed you know) and he fires his cannons blindly at the horde that have him pinned. >> Starscream strikes Energy Vampires with Seeker-Laser . << Air Warriors evade the divebombing TOs and keep swarming around the ones remaining in the air firing everything they have. >> Starscream strikes Trans-Organics with Laser . << Windshear feels the energon going into his fangs and is stunned by the reaction it causes deep inside him. It’s so fast, so sudden he falls back into the trance state of mind he had when he was fully under the Dwellers control. He can feel The Master nearby and he feels the energy in the mech on top of him right now. He grabs the mech by the shoulder and leverages him over going in for the kill. >> Windshear strikes Trans-Organics with Energy-Drain. << Trans-Organics are critically damaged - cut to ribbons by the Air Warriors' lasers, and the one in Windshear's hands almost drained completely. However, the more Windshear drains, the more control the Dweller has over him, and once more Windshear's armor begins to darken as his optics glow with feverish intensity. Trans-Organics are mindless in their attacks, however, and continue on, even burned and bleeding. >> Trans-Organics strikes Air Warriors with Bite. << >> Trans-Organics strikes Windshear with Bite. << Energy Vampires are blasted back, staggering as Starscream's lasers burn right through them. The ones on the ground moan and twitch, while the others press forward. Once thinking, feeling Transformers, they now mindlessly serve the Dweller's will as they march to their death, or Starscream’s. Starscream shrieks as he’s suddenly bitten. "GET OFF ME!" and his chest panels open and the small missile racks slide forward and he fires, uncaring is he gets hurt being too close or not. He’s already hurt and he’s in panic mode right now. He’s got to get this thing off him no matter what. >> Energy Vampires misses Starscream with Slash. << >> Starscream strikes Trans-Organics with Missile. << Air Warriors continue to fire on the stragglers and the mechs that just don’t know when to quit. They are also driven on by the fact their commander is down and being attacked. >> Air Warriors strikes Energy Vampires with Laser . << Windshear has checked out at this point. He feels the stolen energon coursing through his systems and the pull of the Master. He does not let go of the mech in his clutches and drains him to death literally. He has no idea whas going on with his brother right now and couldn’t formulate a coherent thought about it even if he did know The remaining Trans-Organics are destroyed. One is drained to death by Windshear, and Starscream's mini-missiles seek out and destroy the rest. For the moment, at least, the citizens of Polyhex are safe from Death from Above. Windshear's lips curl into a grin even as he stays latched onto the neck of the mech. The mechs struggles become less and less and as the last of the energon flows up the zombie Seekers fangs the mech falls limp and fades to black. Windshear disengages his fangs and with a wolfish look he pushes the mech out of his hands. Then he staggers to his feet and looks toward the Energy Vampires closing in on Starscream. "En.. enough." he rasps barely coherent and waves his hand as if to say 'go'. Energy Vampires however, are nearly unstoppable in their thrust for energon, and every laser blast seems to make them stronger. Only the null ray seems to slow them. Air Warriors descend and close in behind the energy vampires, their only interest is in saving their commander. Energy Vampires ignore Windshear's order. As far as they are concerned, he may be one of them again, but they now serve only the Dweller. Starscream is struggling against the vampires to regain is feet. he gets a vague glimpse of Windshear and it disturbs him, the way he looks. He notices the other Seekers bringing their fight to the ground against the energy vampires. "No.. laser weapons." he orders quickly and throws a punch at the closest vampire. His null ray takes a lot of energy and if he fires it again he’s only going to if it will be a sure end to this confrontation. >> Starscream strikes Energy Vampires with Punch. << >> Air Warriors strikes Energy Vampires with Punch. << Windshear doesn’t like to be ignored and sends that though back to his master as he stalks toward the energy vampires that have the Air Commander pinned. With no warning he suddenly does a spinning kick to the closest vampire. "Listen to this." he nearly snarls. The closest vampire is punched away, but the others close in on Starscream, ignoring Windshear as they try to stomp the Air Commander to the ground and drain his energy, making him one of them too. >> Energy Vampires misses Starscream with Stomp. << >> Windshear strikes Energy Vampires with Roundhouse. << Another vampire is kicked away, but still they come, relentlessly. More former-Decepticons fly over the gate, joining the fray. >> Energy Vampires misses Starscream with Energy-Drain. << Starscream gets his feet back just in time and scrambles back away from the stomp. He notices Windshear suddenly, the way he looks and sounds now and sadly realizes his brothers been lost. This is exactly why he didn’t want him in this mess. Starscream sees more energy vampires coming in and realises he’s got to get out of there. "Windshear." he says suddenly, "Retreat, that’s an order. All of you, RETREAT!" he says that to the Seekers and then bolts into the air as his way of avoiding the next attack on him. Air Warriors hear the order but won’t go, not until their commanders are safe. Seekers are generally a loyal bunch, what can you say? Windshear hears Starscream’s order and pauses. He looks back toward the edge of the city where he knows the Dweller is fighting Cyclonus' minions. Windshear snaps out of it at least long enough to realize what’s happened and that he has to get out of there. He lifts up into the air. "Polyhex.. is.. we are going to lose the city, Starscream." he says quietly. Starscream is relieved that Windshear seems to have snapped out of it. "No." he says as he takes to the air. "Let them think that though but no, I have a plan, trust me -- all of you retreat I said!" he calls to the rest of the Seekers. Air Warriors see their commanders are out of reach and lift into the air themselves to escort the two back to Darkmount. The Air Commander, Windshear and the other Seekers all transform in near unison and blast out of the area post haste. Energy Vampires swarm over the walls and through cracks in the gate, and outside, the Dweller pounds against the city's defenses. Civilians and defenders flee, and quickly the city is flooded with the undead, the Dweller undoubtedly soon behind.